HOLY QUIZNAK, KIETH IS A GIRL!
by justcool.whyreckless
Summary: Keith is blasted by a weapon which is ment to kill him but due to his Galra inheritance, luckily it dosent but t a cost... Keith is now a GIRL. and Lance dosn't know how to react... what will our two paladins get up to?
1. The fight

I've got your back." Someone shouted jumping in front of me, "I'll cover you while you get your sword and shield." Lance. I felt a smile creep on my face as he looked in front to shield me from galra fighters, I jumped back to retrieve my sword when all of a sudden I heard a voice boom, "Well well, two paladins. Just what I needed." The voice boomed, "you see young paladins, Prince Lotor asked me to create a weapon that will turn you humans under my control or kill you. Observe." Suddenly there was a big metal tank looking thing moving towards then with a girl - human looking - tied up next to it. "3. 2. 1."

"NOOOOO!" Lance's voice screamed out as the tank looking Machine fired at the girl. There was a piercing scream, the girl started to wither in pain, tears were falling from her eyes as purple electricity flickered around her. Finally the electricity faded and the girl dropped to the ground, she then stood up smartly saluted and said, "All hail Master Sendak." and marched off but her eyes were glazed over like she was sleep walking.

Sendak chuckled, "and there is also a kill option." He blasted the girl. Lance is about to jump to her but I pull him back, "Lance don't. She's dead. You can't save her, I'm sorry but we have to get out of here!" Lance's eyes shone with tears, he let out a low growl, "No, we have to destroy the weapon." I nodded and ran out and started attacking the soldiers, Lance was shooting soldiers, of course I'm never admit this but he is really good at shooting and he can be good company -when he's not flirting 24/7 with girls or arguing with me - I turned to look at him when suddenly I see the Galra Genaro behind him, "LANCE BEHIND YOU!"I didn't know if I'd make to him before then last hit him but I had to try I jumped in front of him - knocking him out of the way. Nothing prepared me for the pain and agony that shot through me from the purple electricity. I withered in the ground, my skin felt like it was burning off. I screamed as hot tears fell from my eyes I saw Lance run towards me but I shouted at him to go away and not touch me then everything went dark…

 **Lance's POV**

He was just laying there. He didn't move and he looked lifeless. I couldn't help it. I turned to the Galra I could feel fire burn in my eyes. "No one. Absolutely No one hurts KIETH OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS. You're going to pay for this." I didn't know why I had all this rage coursing through me but I wanted them all dead. All of them. I grabbed Keith's Bayard which turned into a sword and I swung it around whilst shooting with the other hand. Next thing I know all the galra soldiers are dead on the floor except for the general. I fought and fought. Swords and guns clash at the end I had him pinned against the wall. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now." I snarled. He was stuttering trying to make an excuse. I was about to go off the kill when I heard a moan. Kieth! I - stupidly- swung around to smile at him. The general took a swing at me as I ducked then he ran. "Lance! The machine blast it! And the general!" Right priorities first. I throw the Keith's bayard at Keith, "you destroy it." I smile at him, wait how had he survived the blast? Keith grinned and blasted the machine and then I realised his voice was a little bit higher and his hair was a bit longer but I shook it off, just my eyes playing tricks on me. I aim for the running general and nearly hit him in he head but he ducked, Damn it. I trekked back to the boy who had recovered from dying, I still wasn't convinced that he was fine though. "He got away but no time to catch him, we have to get you the the castle. Get you healed up." Keith nodded then started to wobble on his feet so I quickly slung Keith's arm around my shoulder and held him by the waist. I noticed he was lighter than before and just a tad bit smaller- if a guy could get any shorter.

"Um Keith?" I asked, he stared back at me... And I almost dropped him- what? This was not Keith, this was some crazy weird, HOT CHICK. And did she have the full lot, breasts and all- but the question still stood. Who the Fuck was this girl? Where did she get keith's paladin armour?

 **Keith's POV**

I didn't understand what was going on with Lance. He just started blushing and stammering.

"Hey there pretty lady, the names Lance and you are?" Lance's flirtatious voice called out. _How in flipping hell does he not know who I am? And why the quiznak was he still blushing at me._ That wasn't like him at all and he only gets this way with girls...wait a tick! I looked down and yes my raven hair was longer and I was shorter and my chest felt tight around my suit- which could only mean-! Shit! I'm a girl! I felt like I was getting a panic attack. Breathe in. breathe out. But it wasn't working and the world ended up going black for the second time that day.

 **Lance POV**

The girl went slack in my arms. I got to admit she did look like she was hyperventilating before she blacked out. Not a good sign, I need to get her back to the ship and get her into a crypod. I picked her up bridal style, I looked around one last time for my red paladin. I didn't see him. This can't be happening, where is he? I would get a search party out as soon as I got back to the ship, before anything happens to him.


	2. Wait a tick Keith is a girl!

"Welcome back Lance" said Allura. Turning around to greet me.

"Allura, quickly we need to get her into a healing pod now!" I cried agitatedly.

Allura took one look at the unconscious girl and shoved me towards the pods that lifted up from the ground. "We are going to have to change her first, we have to get her out of that armour." Allura started to disrobe the unconscious girl and looked pointedly at me.I just stared back but then I got the gist of it, I went red in the face and turned around so that… well, you get it.

Finally Allura said I could turn back around, the girl was in a skin tight wetsuit kinda thing and it showed off her curves very nicely I tried not to blush. As small as she was the girl was quite heavy so it took both Allura and I to get her in. By that time, the rest of the paladins had arrived at the control center. "Hey Lance you're back! I take the mission went as well as mine and Pidges?" came the good natured call from my best bro Hunk. I waved at him. Then of course being the leader figure that he is Shiro exclaimed; "Hey Lance, where's Keith?" Everyone else turned their heads to look at me. "Yeah, where is he?" I felt all their eyes boring holes into my skin. I hung my head in shame. "I lost him, he was hit by a blast then vanished and in his place was this little lady." I gestured to the healing pod behind me and turned just in time for the girl to fall into his arms. The room went silent.

"Hey *yawn*, there" She yawned at me. Shiro came up behind me and smiled at the girl. "Hi Miss….?" She then stood up straight but I kept my hands on her shoulders.

"Shiro? Come on!" the other paladins took a step back. With surprised looks on their faces. "How do you know my name." asked Shiro calmly. " OH, Stop fucking with me guys! Its me, KEITH!" I just laughed at her, but the other paladin's eyes just widened. "Seriously ma'am i think that you hit your head a bit maybe get back into the healing pod." The girl looked at me quizzically. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Nah, I don't a) Keith is a boy not a hot girl b) you can't prove it."

Keith POV

I searched back in my memories of Lance and I knew exactly what to say, exactly what would make him believe me. All those times we had insulted each other, when he had called me 'Mullet' and I had called him, "Yeah, I can prove it, Cargo Pilot! also now you can't call me mullet anymore!" I flicked a hand through my hair like I saw some girls back on earth do. Lance, I could tell was astonished. But I didn't think he would drop me!

My legs weren't exactly up to scratch and I probably still needed help to stand. So when my trusty helper let go of me I fell to the ground. "What the actual Quiznak Lance!" I shouted at him.

"Yep that's Keith" said the other paladins. Shiro helped me up again, and I glared up at Lance. How could he have gotten so TALL! Oh wait no, I've just shrunk.

"Still don't completely believe you." said the blue paladin. I huffed at him and replied in my higher voice. "Well maybe you will when you see me pilot red!" And off I hobbled towards my lion. I stroked her head and I entered and sat in the cockpit. "Hey Red. I know I am a girl now but I'm still me." And I touched the controls.

Lance's POV

"There is no way that chick is Keith! Maybe it's a clone that is a girl or I don't know but that is not Keith!" I kept rambling on with points why she couldn't be Kieth, one she was way to sexy and hot to be Keith! Two Kieth is definitely a boy I mean pidge fooled me once but Keith was definitely a boy and third-

"ROAR!" Red stood up and roared louder than ever its head turned towards me, red had that this is my kid. Hurt him, I kill you. Protective look in his yellow eyes that seemed trained on me. Pidge, as short as ever, pushed passed me as Keith walked out of Red. "Amazing" Said Pidge, "the Galra tank must have been altered due to your Galra inheritance, so instead of killing you it messed up your gender" Pidgon was stroking her chin and circling Keith. "Okay….so you're now a girl. But you only have boys clothes and that won't do!" Princess Allura smirked, Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, "SPACE MALL!" My shout and Keith's groan were 3 seconds too late. Suddenly pidge and Allura started whispering and having a debate about something. "Wait if Keith is a girl now does that mean he'll be more moody than ever every month?" Keith shoot me a glare. If looks could kill. He looked like he was gonna insult me but pidge and Allura cut in first. "Just to comfirm Keith, you are definitely gay right?" Allura asked innocently, Keithcocked his brow and went silent, Allura and Pidge exchanged looks, pidge was nodding and allura looked hesitant, "Meet us at Pidges room tomorrow night." Allura smiled and then she and pidge walked out the room. Hunk and shiro were laughing their heads off while Keith and I exchanged confused looks. "You got invited to their 'secret' girl sleepovers! Dude, thats were girls gossip about boys they like and quiznak like that!" Hunk was rolled over, face full of tears of laughter. With Shiro next to him, trying to regain a straight face. "Okay Keith let's get you to the space mall." Suddenly hunk was behind Keith and I, "Keith you have to promise you'll find out if Allura likes Shiro bc he totally likes her, his just needs to get confidence." I've never seen shiro glare daggers at anyone before but shit, that was the scariest I've ever seen him, and all I could actually think was shiro has a crush on Allura. I'm going to become the Voltron match maker!


End file.
